The Goddess and The Doctor
by ItsClaStevOffical
Summary: Maura Isles is new in town. After enjoying a meal and a few drinks at a bar, she spots a Goddess, Jane. Oh, you know the drill... its all about the Rizzles! Dont own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Maura Isles didn't suffer fools gladly, mainly because she didn't quite understand them. She liked logic, and logic meant knowing when to walk away. Logic she could understand.

She was new to the city, barely moved in and about to start her dream job. She found herself with little to do, and logic suggested that she find something to do. So, she found this perfect little bistro with a bar. She had dined alone before moving to the bar.

As the night had worn on, the bar had filled. Her seat at the bar had gradually been surrounded by men and women all vying for the bartender's attention. Maura had been smart; she had bought the bottle on arrival and hadn't required the attention of the bartender again.

Her eyes flitted around her. She acknowledged the handsome man to her left as he leant in to kiss the cheek of his lover, another handsome man. As she lifted her glass to her mouth to take a sip of her Malbec, she noticed her. How anyone could miss her, she didn't know. She was an Aphrodite of the 21st century.

The Goddess had strolled into the establishment as though she were on a catwalk, and yet, she didn't look as though she wanted to be here. She was tall and sinewy, the bare shoulders exhibiting a rather fine musculature that had Maura licking her lips as her eyes followed her around the room. The Goddess was searching, her eyes flitting from one face to another with an intentness that Maura was sure would be her undoing if it were ever placed upon her.

Dark curls hung loosely, swaying gently in rhythm with her hips as she sauntered forwards. The dress she wore was simple. She didn't need anything more than that, just a black dress that wrapped around her torso, hips and thighs.

Her glass drained, Maura picked up the bottle and poured the last of it into her glass. When she looked up again, just for a second, dark, intense eyes fell upon her. They lingered. She felt herself clench at the unexpected arousal that assaulted her senses in an instant. Her blood pumped so hot and fast that she had to fidget in her seat to gain some relief, and then the eyes were gone. With a slight upturn of lips, a knowing smile, her gaze moved across to the next face as her search continued.

Finally, The Goddess found who she was looking for. Disappointment washed over Maura as a tall man in uniform with sandy blonde hair stood to greet her. His smile was that of a man who assumed respect. Maura wasn't so sure he had earnt it, however. The Goddess looked at him with disdain and turned her cheek to the kiss he had aimed at her lips.

She took the seat opposite him rather than the one next to him. He seemed disappointed, his smile faltering just a little. There was a brief conversation before he stood and walked to the bar, an air of confidence about him. Her eyes swept the room once more, only this time they knew where to look: straight into hazel eyes that would hold before looking away with a slight flush to pale alabaster cheeks.

Maura Isles was unsettled. On the whole in life, she was a confident go-getter. She set her sights on something and made it her mission to achieve it. Every class, every exam, every job, every potential bed partner. She had had a plan, a logical way to circumnavigate her way through, and yet, here she felt unknowing. She felt as though something beyond her control was taking place. The universe was moving with a mission of its own. The intense stare never wavered.

Her bottle was empty, her glass one mouthful away from being drained. There was no work in the morning, and she hadn't driven, so there was no reason to leave so early, but she had the urge to up and run. She chanced another look across the room and found Soldier Boy back in his seat and The Goddess seemingly unimpressed with his conversation. She took the opportunity and ordered another glass as she surveyed the room and surreptitiously looked for her. Another bottle would be too much, but a glass would extend her time people watching. Watching her.

Brown eyes looked over once more and locked on. This time, Maura didn't look away. Determined to assert herself, she held the gaze; ten, twenty seconds, and then he said something that finally took her attention. Something she wasn't happy about, because her face changed in an instant from impassive to aggrieved. She stared; no, she glared at him, and he became uncomfortable. Clearly, he had angered her. He tried to sit up straighter, commanding, but she was having none of it. She stood abruptly and lifted her glass. When she spoke next, he braced himself. What was once an almost full glass was then emptied over his head. Maura gasped and waited for a reaction, but it didn't come. She stomped away from him, no longer the epitome of elegance.

Maura sipped her wine as The Goddess moved quickly towards the bathroom. Slowly, she turned her attention back to him. He was standing now. From somewhere he had found a napkin and was dabbing at the liquid soaking into his pressed jacket and pants. He looked around, embarrassed. Anger bubbled silently beneath his cool exterior. A waitress tried to help, but he shrugged her off, a little of that anger seeping out.

"This seat taken?" The voice was husky like she had smoked a pack of Marlboro every day for the last twenty-five years or more. It was sexy and aimed at Maura Isles.

The Goddess waited. Maura inclined her head and smiled. "No, please."

 **AN: So, I am back! I'll try and upload often, but ya know, life! Writing and editing books takes up time. I know you'll let me know what you think! haha Oh and many thanks for all the previous reviews and messages.. esp from the guests who I am unable to reply to!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Goddess had a name: Jane.

Up close she was even more spectacular. Her skin was flawless. Tanned. Her olive complexion was quite possibly a Mediterranean heritage. Those eyes were still intense, but in a different way. When she looked at Maura, she was interested. She rested her head in her palm, her elbow on the bar as she listened. She looked at ease, one leg crossed over the other, causing her dress to ride up a muscular thigh that had drawn Maura's eyes several times already.

Maura had done this before, sat at a bar while somebody else listened to her. Their eyes would slowly cloud over and she would know that the potential for anything more was gone. It had been difficult; over the years she had cultivated her personality to work better with social interactions, but there were times when her brain ran away with her mouth and she couldn't stop herself from divulging a minefield of information she had stored there. Just like now as facts slipped out, filling the air with words most people didn't understand. Jane was grinning.

"I'm sorry, I tend to go on when…"

"I make you nervous?" Jane asked, lifting a bottle of Sam Adams to her lips. The condensation of the bottle rolled slowly down the label, and Maura watched a drop roll onto her fingers. How she envied that small droplet.

"A little, yes," she confessed, picking up her own glass to hide behind the sip.

Jane placed the bottle down on the bar, her eyes never leaving Maura's face. She reached out a hand and touched her fingertips against Maura's silk clad arm, leaving a pathway of super sensitive bumps in its wake. "I'm sorry, it isn't my intention—"

"I thought you were leaving?" The snarled question came from behind Jane, interrupting the moment they were sharing. She sighed at the recognition. Soldier Boy.

Jane turned slowly on her stool and looked at him. "No, I said I was leaving you."

"Oh, that's right." He held a glass in his hand. He took a long swig from it before continuing. "I'm not good enough for you anymore."

"Go home, Casey. Nobody here is interested in your little pity party for one." She turned back to Maura. "As I was saying..."

"Jane, don't turn away from me." His accent interested Maura, familiar and yet, not. An accent of many places all rolled together, the words slipping from one to another so easily that it was difficult to pinpoint accurately where he was from. Jane rolled her eyes, turning so fast that Maura worried about whiplash. He stepped back. "Jane, come on, we can work-"

"Casey, I am going to say this once more and for the last time. I went out with you to keep my Ma happy and I might have let it go on a little longer, but I'd rather be honest with you."

"Oh, right, yeah…I got it. It's not me, it's you."

"No, it's you. It's definitely you. I'm a dyke, remember calling me that just twenty minutes ago? Huh?" She looked across at Maura and mouthed a silent _sorry_ before turning her attention back to him, "Now, if you don't mind, Maura and I are leaving."

"We are?" Maura said, stunned at the confrontation taking place right in front of her now. It was different when she couldn't hear, when they were across the room and she could make up her own conclusions as to what they were arguing about.

"Yeah, I'd much rather be having sex with you right now than listening to this fool and his damaged ego." Jane grinned. "I mean, I'm assuming since you've been mentally undressing me since I walked through the door, that you'd like see me naked?"

Maura considered that for a moment. Had she been that obvious? She supposed she had. Did she want to see this woman naked? Yes, she supposed she did. So, the logical answer would be: "Yes, yes I would very much like to see you naked." She returned the smile, drained her glass, and picked up the small clutch that held her housekeys and money. "Shall we go?"

Jane stood to leave, her own drink now long forgotten. Casey made one last attempt to get her attention, lunging forwards to grab at her, but Maura was faster. Something about him had put her on edge and she had anticipated his move. Placing herself between him and Jane, she threw out a flat palm and connected with his upper lip and nose. The speed of her movement caused his head to yank backwards. Blood spurted from his mouth as a tooth pierced the inside of his upper lip.

"So, shall we go?" she said once more as she turned, her hand held out, to face a wide-eyed brunette with the biggest grin on her face.

"Yeah, let's go." Jane took the hand on offer. "That was so badass, Maura."

"You think I am badass?"

"Hell yeah!"

 **AN: Will try and update soon... but in the middle of editing my book so things take time at the moment! Big thanks to Michelle!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There was a queue of people waiting outside for a cab. They joined the back and stood in line, waiting. Jane wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to ward off the cold that was now permeating the air.

"You're cold." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Maura had had the good sense to wear a jacket. She had collected it from the coat check as they left, but Jane only wore the simple black dress.

"I'm good," Jane replied, though her chattering teeth would say otherwise.

Maura considered the options. There were at least 12 people ahead of them. It would take a while before they would be inside a warm taxi. They could walk, her new place wasn't too far, maybe a half hour if they sped up. By which time any and all arousal for them both would be well worn off, and she really did want to see Jane naked. It had been so long since she had had any meaningful physical contact. Sex hadn't been something she had envisaged happening tonight, but she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her smartphone, swiping back and forth until she had the app she needed.

"There's a hotel, it's two blocks from here," she suggested. Jane looked up and down the line. Her attention was brought back to Maura when she felt a firm palm rest gently on her hip. "I think a hotel would be good right about now, don't you?" The palm was moving. Slowly Maura inched upward, her thumb stretched out to barely stroke the underside of a breast. Jane's breath hitched, and her eyes closed at the movement.

"Okay, a hotel sounds good."

There was confusion at first. The young man on reception couldn't understand why the two well-presented women in front of him would need a double room and had no luggage, until Jane politely explained that they just wanted to fuck, so if he could hurry up. His cheeks burned as he looked from one to the other and back again, finding Jane's glare directed right at him. He fumbled at the keyboard and presented them with a key card before scurrying back into a small anteroom behind the desk.

Maura had stifled a giggle, but now as they made their way to the elevators, she couldn't help but let it out. She hadn't laughed like that in ages. Had anyone else said something quite so crude in public, she might have found it vulgar, impolite at best, but with Jane, it just seemed so…honest!

As the elevator doors closed, Jane made her move, pressing up against the smaller women so hard that she was propelled backwards until her spine hit the wall and her legs were parted by a firm thigh. Soft, warm lips were upon her and a very talented tongue was invading, finding its place against that of her own. She lost all sense of time and place as she was kissed thoroughly. Her hands found their way into raven locks, and she held firm as somehow the kiss intensified and her arousal spiked to another level. Only the sharp ding of the elevator doors opening had interrupted what had been possibly the best kiss Maura Isles had ever enjoyed.

Feeling her hand being grasped, she was tugged along the corridor as Jane grinned, the taller woman's lipstick smeared and her hair no longer the tidy curls they had been a few minutes earlier. Maura found herself swept along, excitement fuelling her need to be naked. She felt the urgent need to stimulate and be stimulated by this woman she barely met less than an hour ago. This reaction, this response to someone else was new to her. Up until now, her conquests had been long drawn-out affairs such as Ian, whom she saw only when it suited, when he could fit her in. Others had been fly-by-nights, people she barely had an interest in past the physical attraction that she needed in order to be physical and get the release she required from them.

Jane was different. The physical attraction was apparent from the start. How could it not be? She was a Goddess, an Amazonian, a Wonder Woman, but it was more. There was something about the way that she looked at Maura, the way she listened and was amused, but not in a humiliating way like others had found her. The voice, oh God how sexy was that voice as she spoke. Maura could only imagine the way it would sound in bed, whispering against her ear all the things she wanted to do to her. Her touch, that first moment when her fingertips had trailed her arm had been so erotic and she smelt so…normal. Lavender and something quite exquisite, something she hoped was all Jane. Her senses were on overload right now…all that was left was to taste. To divest her of that dress and enjoy all that was beneath with her mouth. The urge to devour was intense.

They reached a door three quarters down the hallway, number 312 clearly marked in the centre of it. Once opened, it would lead to something Maura wasn't sure she would ever forget.

The key card in Jane's hand beeped as she placed it in front of the pad. A small click and Jane had the handle pressed down and the door opened. She held it open, and Maura stepped forward and into the room. Into something new, something she was certain would be life changing.

 **AN: Thanks for all the messages and reviews! You gals and guys are fab! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The dress peeled away to reveal something Maura Isles wanted to see again and again. Extremely attractive didn't cover it. Jane was willowy and yet muscular, flawless but for the small scars that adorned the olive skin.

Maura watched her as she reached behind and dragged the tiny zipper downwards. Her eyes watched Jane watch her before intrigue got the better of her and they lowered to see those strong hands grab hold of the material and slowly tease it down. She wore no bra, so firm breasts topped with dusky pink nipples were instantly on display. Maura felt her mouth go dry, and she licked her lips to try and force some moisture somewhere other than where it was currently pooling.

She tried to concentrate on something else. Her eyes darted quickly around the room. It was nothing special, not like the rooms she was used to staying in when she needed to book a hotel. Just a bed; admittedly it was large, plenty big enough for their needs tonight. The thought of her needs brought her eyes back to the woman in front of her, just in time.

The dress moved lower, revealing abdominal muscles that professional athletes would be proud of, and Maura had to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape her gaping mouth. "Like what you see, Maura?" That voice, it would be the end of her.

"Yes." It was all but a whisper, all that she could get out as she tried desperately to remember language. She had language skills. Several different languages too, but right now every word escaped her.

"Good, that's good." The eyes softened, but the intensity remained. "Take it off," Jane said, jutting her chin at Maura's fully dressed form. Jane pushed the dress over her hips and then gravity did the rest as it fell and pooled around her feet. Maura did gasp then, surprised by the style of underwear. She had expected something lacy, a thong maybe, not the black boy shorts and yet, as Jane stood confidently almost-naked in front of her, she understood just how perfect the choice was. "Maura?"

"Huh?"

"Take it off for me, please." The lopsided smile was enough to mesmerise Maura. She wasn't a Goddess at all; she was an enchantress. A powerful sorceress that could click her fingers and have women follow her every command, and Maura would.

Her fingers trembled a little as they reached for the small buttons that lined the front of her shirt. Pearlescent, they shimmered gently in the light. Jane was biting her bottom lip, her left hand caressing her breast as she watched Maura slip the silk shirt from her shoulders. The soft groan that Jane emitted as she pinched her own taught nipple gave Maura the boost she needed to reboot her confidence.

She pulled her shoulders back and pushed her chest forward as she dropped the blouse to the floor. Usually she would take the time to hang it, at least fold it, but right now nothing else mattered. Jane smirked again, her head tilted slightly to the side as she waited. When Maura reached behind her and unhooked the sky blue coloured lace bra, Jane took a step forward.

"You're beautiful," Jane husked. The arm that hung by her side began to twitch, her fingers wanting to touch.

"Thank you. I would say the same of you, only, that would be too simplistic a word," Maura said, her skirt already undone and falling. Jane's eyes closed and then opened in an instant at the image before her. Maura, still in heels, and now matching panties. "So, like what _you_ see?" She smirked herself now as Jane's air of confidence faltered just a little.

"Yes, come here." There it was again, that voice that was impossible to disobey. She moved, no, she _glided_ across the room as instructed, reaching the brunette within seconds. Her brown eyes were now almost black as they penetrated Maura's very soul.

"You want to touch. Why don't you?" Maura asked, her head tilting as she tried to come up with the answer herself.

Jane smiled. "I do, and I will. I just…" She breathed deeply, let her eyes sweep up and down once more. "I like to take it all in, to see you. All of you."

Maura didn't think she had ever heard anything more erotic in her entire life. This woman wanted to see her, had sat and listened to her. God, she would give her everything she asked for. Slowly, she peeled her panties down her thighs, held them in the air between them, and with a gentle flick of her finger, she dropped them. Jane's eyes followed them to the floor. Maura smiled and then walked towards the bed, clambered up onto her knees, and beckoned Jane to join her. She lay down in the centre, resting back against the pillows, and spread herself, offering everything she had to the brunette that had yet to move. She let her take it all in, let her look and enjoy the scene before her, before finally…

"Jane?" she held out her hand. The anticipation excited her as she waited for Jane to have her fill and move onto the next sense, touch.

 **AN: I await your comments with interest!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Perspiring, Maura arched and cried out. She had lost count of the times her body had reacted that way to Jane and the way in which she was able to tease more from her. When she thought she had given all she had to give, Jane had asked for more. And she received it.

Her fingers had played her body like an instrument. It hummed and sang out to the beat of Jane's persistence.

It had been a give and take. Maura had spent half a lifetime waiting for this: someone who would share a bed with her and not try to dominate or worse, take their pleasure and leave. There was an equality with Jane, an honesty in the way that she opened herself to Maura and allowed her to explore and enjoy every inch of her in return.

They fell together, sated and done, both panting lightly from the final act: the friction of rubbing against one another until both had fallen over the precipice of orgasm one final time.

"Can we—" Maura's words had failed her once again, and she concentrated harder.

Jane yawned. "Sleep?"

"Hmm mm, yes, but that wasn't…"

Jane laughed and rolled towards her. She burrowed into the side of Maura's torso and pulled the comforter up and over them.

Maura tried again. "That was…"

"Yes. It was," Jane agreed.

"I'd like to see you again," Maura blurted out. There was no need to withdraw from the request. Jane could either agree or refuse.

Jane propped herself up on an elbow. Leaning forward, she captured Maura's lips, sucking the cupid's bow and releasing with a grin. "Yes." She smiled again before dropping back into the position she was in just moments ago. She drifted into a deep and satisfying sleep.

Maura lay there quietly for a little while, enjoying the gentle breathing from the woman in her arms. It felt comfortable. She was finding it difficult to equate her feelings with the facts. She had known Jane for less than five hours, and yet, she felt as though they'd known each other a lifetime. As she mulled the situation, her brain revolted, and she followed Jane into a peaceful slumber.

~R&I~

Mornings after a night of sexual release were normally a quiet affair. The other person would have left at some point during the night, and Maura would wake relaxed and somewhat fulfilled. On nights like those, Maura would have gone out with the intention of finding a sexual partner in order to get a dopamine high. Rarely had she felt the effects of oxytocin and had such a good night's sleep in the arms of a stranger. But it was Jane; she didn't feel like a stranger. There was nothing awkward in waking in her arms like there had been that first night with Ian.

Just lying awake thinking about the still-sleeping brunette had aroused her. She admonished herself for thinking of taking Jane again. Was she not satisfied enough? Clearly not, not when her lower regions were making it very clear they needed more attention. She reached a hand down between her thighs. Not once had she ever been this wet the morning after. The singular touch had her hips rising, searching out for further attention. She swallowed hard and tried desperately to think of anything else that would take her mind, and sexual organs, off of the raven-haired naked woman in bed beside her.

It was no good. She breathed deeply and allowed her fingers to touch herself, unable to stop the low groan of pure pleasure that escaped her mouth. Slowly, she applied more pressure, circling leisurely. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of Jane's fingers doing exactly this the previous night. After several minutes, her eyes shot open as she realised she was no longer imagining. Jane's hand had covered her own and was working with her to bring her to orgasm once more.

"Jane," she gasped.

"Morning. This is nice," Jane mumbled against her shoulder as she moved her hand from Maura's, inching her fingers lower. Maura took the hint and opened her legs a little wider. Jane teased her, barely touching and yet, it was just enough pressure around her opening to let her know what was to come. "Can I?"

"Yes." Maura barely got the word out before her head bent back into the pillows and Jane slid inside of her with ease. "Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jane smiled.

 **An: Phew *fans* So... Uh...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Monday morning brought with it an extra spring in Maura's Valentino Rockstud pumps, the four-inch heel being one of her favourites. It matched perfectly with the buff-coloured Armani skirt and matching jacket. She had finished off the look with a taupe-coloured silk designer blouse. She checked her image in the mirror, catching sight of the small bruise visible on the skin in that spot just between her neck and shoulder. The very spot that Jane had discovered would create a whimpering from her. She smiled at the recollection and touched it with her finger before wrapping a delicate silk scarf to cover it. Knowing it was there gave her a little kick.

Saying goodbye the previous morning had been more difficult than she imagined. Neither women had wanted the experience to end, but they both had prior engagements, and Maura was loath to start cancelling things last minute. She hated when people did that to her. Plus, she had an entire house to unpack still.

So, goodbyes had been uttered along with a promise to meet again the following Friday for dinner. They had already pre-booked the same hotel room. Numbers were swapped, and the first texts were sent and received within the hour.

They sent questions back and forth about favourite things. Jane was astonished to learn that Maura had no real knowledge of ball games but was quite adept at fencing. Jane had argued that fencing wasn't an actual sport, and that had led to a brief phone call where Maura explained the very intricacies of the sport. Jane had laughed and Maura had enjoyed it; for once someone was laughing with her and not at her.

She checked her watch and took a deep breath. Pulling on her navy Altuzarra military coat, she was ready.

It was time to start a new chapter.

~R&I~

Dr. M. Isles was the new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Her new office would be in Boston. The same building was also home to the BPD, and the Division One Café.

Maura stood in line reading a text message from Jane.

"Someone seems happy on a Monday morning," the woman behind the counter said, smiling at Maura as she waited to serve her.

"Oh, yes. A message." Maura held her phone up to explain.

"Must be a nice message to get such a smile." She was still smiling. "What can I get ya?"  
"Do you have any green tea?"

"Oh Sweetie, I doubt we get anyone so refined in here often enough to bother. I can make you a nice berry fusion, but that's about it."

"I'll just take a decaf skinny latte then, please." The woman nodded and turned away to make the drink. Maura's phone beeped once more and another message from Jane came through. She too was apparently gasping for a coffee and would get one the minute she arrived at work. Maura was about to reply and ask what it was she did, but she was interrupted by the barista.

"So, you a lawyer? Visiting a suspect?" she quizzed.

"No, I'm the new medical examiner."

"The dead people doctor? Well, thank goodness, all I ever hear lately are the detectives complaining about the fill in." She laughed, and for a moment Maura was reminded of Jane. She put her phone back into her pocket, making a mental note to reply to her message as soon as it was polite enough to remove herself from this conversation.

"Yes, I'm a pathologist. I'll be taking over from Dr Pike today, and I look forward to meeting all of the detectives and showing them just how I work." She reached into her bag for her purse as the barista placed the takeaway cup in front of her.

"On the house, Sweetie. Enjoy your first day! And it's Angela, I'll see what I can do about that green tea."

~R&I~

She had spent the morning introducing herself to her staff. The lab techs ran around trying to impress her as they fought for her attention, even when she had them reorganise everything from body bags to scalpels. The last M.E clearly had no talent for organisation, and Maura was determined to get this office shipshape.

When the chance arose, she locked herself into her office and began the huge task of organising her own room and then updating the new roster she wanted to put into place. There was a myriad of things that needed to change, and in time she planned on doing all of it.

Messages from Jane had sporadically arrived throughout the day, the last of which had left her feeling a little hot under the collar and ready for a cold shower, but it would have to wait as dispatch had called and her assistance was required at a crime scene over on Latchmere Street.

~R&I~

Arriving at the scene, she parked behind the CSRU van and checked herself in the mirror. Her make-up was still on point, but she applied a new layer of lipstick anyway. She fiddled with the scarf and once again thought of Jane sucking gently at the spot while her fingers had slowly and rhythmically taken her to orgasmic wonder.

She caught sight of her lab tech Susie climbing from the van. She stepped out from her vehicle and reached back for her medical bag and then, head up, she moved with elegance towards the crime scene tape and the officer guarding it.

He stopped her with a palm held out. His cap was pulled down over his forehead, almost covering his eyes.

"Dr Maura Isles, M.E.," she said, the authority with which she spoke causing him to stumble on his words as he checked his clipboard for her name. "Thank you." She smiled politely at him as he raised the tape and allowed her and her team to enter the scene.

The body of a young woman had been found at the end of an alleyway behind a dumpster. She could see several people up ahead surrounding the body, waiting for her. Two men in suits, one black, one white. One was older than the other.

"Detectives?" she asked. When both men turned to her, they did so with an appraising look. The younger's eyes moved up and down her physique, a dry smile appearing on his face. The older held her gaze, more serious and ready to get down to business. "Dr Isles?" he asked, his eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Yes."

"Sergeant Detective Korsak. This is Frost." He gestured to the young black guy who was still smiling at her. "We haven't touched the body. But, she's in a pretty bad way."

"Okay, I'll be as fast as I can, but I will tell you now, neither I, nor my staff, will be rushed."

He nodded and took a backwards step. "We will keep out of your way, though I can't promise the same when Detective Rizzoli arrives."

"Is he, or she, going to be a problem?" She placed her bag down, opened it and withdrew a pair of latex gloves. "Because, I can just have them removed," she added, pulling the first glove on with a snap that finally stopped Detective Frost from smiling.

Looking down at the body of a black woman in her twenties, Maura spoke softly as she began her expert exploration of her. "What happened to you?" She lifted the jacket pocket on one side and then the other and found nothing inside of the pockets. There was a cuffuffle behind her as the detectives and other lab techs moved around, talking to one another. She refocused and cut out the background noise as she worked, but one voice filtered through. She couldn't help the smile that instantly formed before it was replaced with confusion.

Turning, she looked up, straight into the eyes of Jane.

 **AN: Oooo now what?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Maura?" The dark-haired detective leant forward to stare incredulously at the women bent down over the body. She grinned, dimples appearing instantly. There had been many times in Jane Rizzoli's life that she had been shocked, but this was rapidly rising to the top of the list. "What are you doing here?" She realised as soon as she asked the question that it was a stupid one. It was obvious what her new lover was doing here, hovering over a dead corpse with latex gloves and a medical bag, but it just felt so unreal.

Maura continued to look up, her own smile growing exponentially. "Jane, I…well, I'm the new M.E., and you're a detective?"

"Yeah, Rizzoli. You're Dr Isles?" The heads of Chang, Frost, and Korsak swung back and forth as the women caught up.

"I can't believe it," she said as she turned to Susie and gave her instruction to remove the body back to the lab before she turned back to Jane. "So, I need to get back, why don't you come down and observe the autopsy?" She gave a quick wink.

"I can do that." Rizzoli grinned. Maura noticed the light blush that appeared on Jane's cheeks and decided that she liked it. She straightened up and pulled off the gloves. She longed to step forward, place her lips upon Jane's, and let the delectable detective take her there on the spot. A filthy back alley only added to the surge of arousal at the brief image of herself pushed up against the brick wall, panties around her ankles as Jane fucked her oblivion. A gentle cough brought her back from the fantasy, and she noticed everyone staring in her direction. Now, it was Jane enjoying the blush that had appeared upon Maura's cheeks. She chuckled and licked her lip.

"So, I'll see you back at the morgue, Jane. Good day gentlemen." Frost and Korsak nodded simultaneously at the M.E.

"Yeah." Jane watched Maura pick up her bag and walk elegantly away. "Close your mouths guys, you not seen a hot woman before?"

"Oh, I have." Frost grinned. "I have even seen a hot woman look at you like she wants to rip your clothes off there and then…" He smirked when Jane raised a brow and silently dared him to continue. "But, I haven't ever seen you looking at a hot woman like you wanna rip…"

"Frost!" she said, her voice firm, a warning tone.

"Aw c'mon Jane, it's obvious you both know each other," Korsak piped up, grinning at her in just the same way that Frost was.

"I plead the 5th," she answered, "Now, what have we got?"

~R&I~

Maura was halfway through the autopsy of Gia Banks, a call girl nobody had missed. They only had her ID from previous arrests. Nobody was looking for her. There were no loved ones frantically calling hospitals and police stations for any news about her. It was these victims that Maura felt a kinship with. She had parents, of course, but it could be weeks, sometimes months before Maura heard from either of them. From early on in life, she had known she was supposed to be independent. Her name and wealth all helped to make that path a little easier, but when push came to shove, she wasn't that much different from Gia.

She heard the gentle swish of the door opening, and then again as it closed behind the person who had entered. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as her senses detected the slight aroma of lavender and coffee. Jane.

"I don't think I ever had this reaction to Pike in those scrubs," the husky voice of Detective Rizzoli said right against Maura's ear.

Without a pause, Maura replied. "And what reaction would that be?"

"I tell ya what, finish up what you're doing and I'll show you." With that, Jane brushed past her into the office. Maura glanced up and noticed the blinds being drawn. She felt her lips drawing upward into a smile. Breathing deeply, she refocused and gave her attention fully to the young woman on the cold steel table.

She worked quickly and fastidiously. Her libido might be on high alert right now, but that did not mean that she would let Gia Banks down. But, with the last stitch done and the body safely stored away in the refrigerated drawer, she tossed her gloves into the correct receptacle and placed the face mask in the sink. The door to her office was closed, but not locked, and she opened it easily. The main light was off, just the lamp on her desk casting a soft glow.

"You might wanna lock the door," Jane's voice said. Maura searched the semi-darkness and found the object of her arousal lying half-naked on the small couch, a couch Maura had already planned on replacing.

"You look…comfortable." Maura smirked and let her eyes wander the length of those long legs just the way her tongue had done. They reached the black boy shorts and skirted over them to the place she wanted spend a lifetime: those abdominals, flexed and tight. Maura found herself biting her lip in anticipation. "I just need to change."

Jane sat up quickly and grabbed her by the hand. "No, leave them on."

"I can't, they could be contaminated with brain matter and all kinds-"

"Okay, thank you. Trying to be aroused here." Jane waved her hand up and down to indicate herself. She sighed. "Okay, fine, go change." She swatted Maura's butt as she giggled and passed her to get to her private bathroom.

"You could join me in here," she suggested over her shoulder as she pushed the door open.

Not once in her entire working life had Maura considered bringing a lover to her place of work and having sex with them. It was just out of the question, but then, she had never worked with a lover before, and that seemed to make all the difference for her. But the biggest change had been in herself. Jane made her want to try things, gave her a courage to be braver. And, if the truth be told, she had never been this turned on by anyone previously.

She grabbed the hem of her top and yanked it upwards just as the door opened and Jane slipped inside. "I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Oh, I will be coming." She winked. "So will you." She slid up behind Maura and rested her chin on her left shoulder. "Need some help?"

Maura let her head rest against Jane, enjoying the feeling of her fingers skimming the bare skin of her torso. She hummed contentedly as those same fingers dipped lower and pushed her scrubs down. They fell and pooled around her feet, trapping her there until she kicked them aside. Jane's hands were wandering everywhere all at once. "Look at me," Jane demanded, her voice a husky whisper. Her left hand moved lower, slipping between wet folds. Maura gasped at the contact, her eyes flickering open to see herself in Jane's arms in the mirror. It was erotic and arousing, the way that Jane was looking at her, her left hand inside her underwear, the right massaging her breast, concentration etched on her face as well as a large amount of cockiness that seemed to be part of her charm. They held each other's gaze while Jane teased and urged her on. "Don't hold back."

And then she was there, primed and ready to explode. She let her gaze drift lower and watched Jane's hand inside her panties.

That was all it took.

 **AN: Okay, here's the deal. I write these for fun, cos some of you enjoy it... if you don't care, I suggest you move along and not bother messaging, cos here's the thing, I don't care if you don't care ;) I'm not here to please anyone, I'm just telling a story. It's my story, it's not going to change because the characters are not doing the things you want them to... so, chill, just enjoy it or read something else, cos life is too short to be that bothered! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She felt elated. Moving to Boston had been a big decision, but one she had grabbed with both hands. The offer of this job was one that she just couldn't turn down. It had meant packing up and moving across the country. She didn't really know anyone here anymore. This was her home, the place of her birth and her first few years before her parents had moved back to Europe. She had returned for university and then promptly left again; now though, she wanted to put down roots and make a home. She had expected that it would take time. She wasn't particularly good with social interaction. She wasn't shy or unfriendly; she just didn't quite fit with people. At her first employment, she had earned the nickname 'Queen of the Dead.' It had followed her everywhere she went and made it difficult to cultivate friendships at work.

At no point in her previous work history had she ever considered dating a colleague either. Normally, she would feel out of sorts and awkward about the potential issues such an arrangement could make. But with Jane, all bets were off. The idea that this new relationship could be anything other than good just didn't enter her thoughts, until several days later.

The café was quiet, and Maura had stopped to get a coffee. It had been a busy morning and she hadn't had time to even reply to Jane's text. Her neck felt tight, and she rubbed at it as she arrived at the counter.

"Hello, I hoped you'd be back." It was the same woman behind the counter as her last visit. She grinned and reached under the counter to retrieve a box. "Green tea!"

Maura clapped excitedly. "Oh, wonderful!" she exclaimed. Such a simple thing, and yet it touched her that this virtual stranger had gone to the bother.

"I told Stanley that we needed it, it took some persuading I can tell you, but I said the new ME wants it, you don't want to be upsetting her." She winked conspiratorially. "He tried to argue, but I added it to the order when he wasn't looking."

Maura chuckled along with Angela, who turned and began the process of making the tea. Maura waited patiently and checked her phone. She was just about to type a reply to Jane when she noticed the dark hair lurking at the entrance to the café. Maura grinned and quickly crossed the floor to Jane. She reached out, intent on taking her hand, but Jane withdrew and stepped back. The move confused Maura.

"Hi."

"Hey, uh, I was just getting a coffee," Jane said, her eyes flicking back and forth between Maura and the counter.

"I missed you. It's been so busy—" Maura grinned as she reached up to move a piece of errant hair away from Jane's face.

Jane swayed away from the touch. "Yeah, listen uh, can we catch up later?" The hurt registered on Maura's face instantly.

"Oh, hey Janie!" Angela called out, waving at them both. "Your tea is ready, Dr Isles."

Maura forced a smile and walked back to the counter. The click-clack sound of her heels against the floor was deafening. "Thank you, and it's Maura." She handed over a $10 bill and took her change. "Good afternoon, Detective."

"The usual, Janie?" Angela asked as Maura walked away, her head held high but her emotions hitting a hurtful low. "That was Dr Isles, the new ME, but I guess you know that already."

Jane watched in silence as she walked away. "Yeah, Ma."

~R&I~

Maura busied herself with a complete rundown of every item in the morgue, taking stock of everything, including the way Jane had behaved upstairs. The way Jane had reacted at the crime scene had given Maura the idea that Jane was out and quite comfortable with the people around her knowing about her relationships. They had openly flirted, and since then, Jane had made it very clear that she was interested in continuing their new friendship. Very interested in fact. She thought back to the afternoon previously in her private bathroom. Their lunch break had extended way longer than it should have as a shared shower had led to Maura on her knees with Jane pleading for release once more. They had had to take second showers separately in order for both of them to make it back to work at all.

She refocused and began counting again. Thirty-four scalpels.

~R&I~

Jane had sent three texts in the time that Maura had been stocktaking. She heard the ding. She didn't need to look to know who it was; the likelihood anyone else would text her was minimal. It was a new number and so far, she hadn't given it to many people, so she was pretty sure that it was Jane.

She felt a little childish in not responding. She felt even more immature in not even reading them. So, she wasn't surprised when there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in," she said, her voice tired. She looked up to find Jane leaning against the door jamb.

"Hey." She smiled a lopsided grin. "You got a minute?"

Maura sighed, placed her pen down on the desk, and sat back in her chair. "Of course, how can I help you, Detective?" She couldn't help the tiny insecure moment of irritation.

Jane nodded knowingly. "I guess I deserved that." She pushed off from the doorway and moved to the centre of the room. Pulling the chair out, she flopped down wearily. "I owe you an apology."

"I-"

Jane held up a hand. "May I please finish?" Maura nodded, placed her hands in her lap so that Jane couldn't see the way her fingers fidgeted with her ring. "The uh, the woman in the café." Maura inclined her head. There was an arc of jealousy threatening to wind its way around her common sense. Surely Jane and Angela were not involved. "She's my Ma," Jane said. Maura gasped and felt utterly horrible at the conclusion she had almost come to. This was why she didn't guess, she was terrible at it. Jumping to conclusions only ever got her in trouble.

"Angela? She's your mother?"

"Yeah, and well…she's nosy." Jane laughed but was serious again. "I love her to death, ya know? But, once she knows I'm involved with someone, well it just gets unbearable."

"Unbearable? She doesn't approve?"

"Oh, not that's not it at all. She knows I date women too," Jane grinned. "No, she approves a little too much."

Maura rose up from her seat and moved around the desk to perch upon the edge in front of Jane. The detective spread her legs and made room, instinctively reaching out and tugging the ME towards her. "The minute my Ma finds out about you, us, she will start with the questions."

"Questions?"

"Yeah." Maura's shirt had ridden up, exposing her soft tummy to Jane's lips. She kissed the spot and sighed. "She's always trying to set me up with someone. She wants grandkids, marriage, and most of all…a doctor." She looked up at Maura and smiled. "You're like the perfect package!"

"Oh." Maura couldn't help but giggle, the weight of all her fears instantly lifting. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Sneak around?" Jane shrugged. "Just for a while, ya know, so we can enjoy this time…together."

"So, you don't want to end things?" Maura had to ask, had to be clear on where they stood.

"No, God, no…Maura, I really like you," Jane said. "I want, if you do too, but I want to see where this goes."

Maura lowered her head and placed a soft kiss to Jane's lips. "I would like that. And, I can keep your sordid little secret from your mother…for now." She winked. "But, in return I think I am going to need something from you." Straddling Jane's lap, she leant in to place soft kisses down her long neck.

"Yeah?"

"Hmm mm."

Jane whimpered as the kisses moved back up and Maura sucked a lobe between her lips. "And that would be?"

"Take me home and I'll show you."

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was dark outside now. The room was hot, and Maura lay naked against silk sheets that were damp with perspiration and the evidence of their lovemaking. She rolled onto her side and snuggled into Jane. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished, but eating would require leaving this bed." Jane chuckled and pulled her in closer. Maura loved the feeling of being this close. Skin against skin. Feeling Jane's breath against her mouth as she leant in for another kiss. Her stomach rumbled.

Maura laughed and rolled up and over to hover above her lover. "I am going to go and make us something light to eat. You can stay here if you like."

"No, I'll come and help." She lifted her head and captured Maura's lips one last time. "Mm, I love kissing you."

"I love you kissing me too." Maura grinned as Jane's stomach grumbled once again.

~R&I~

They were disturbed from sleep at the ungodly hour of 4 a.m. Jane's phone rang, and she ignored it. When Maura's rang just minutes later, she reached out an arm and pulled it to her ear. "Dr Isles."

Jane's phone rang again and Maura gave her a nudge as she listened to dispatch informing her of the latest suspected murder. Jane finally answered her phone with a sleepily mumbled, "Rizzoli."

Maura couldn't help the sleepy grin that developed as she leant over and kissed Jane's bare shoulder. She closed off her own call and then took the phone from Jane's hand. Making sure both calls were disconnected, she said, "Jane, you have to get up."

"No, stay here," she mumbled. Maura chuckled.

"Jane, I'll be naked in the shower if-"

"I'm up!" the detective said, forcing her eyes to open as she shot up and out of the bed, chasing a giggling Dr Isles into the shower.

~R&I~

The sun was yet to be seen in the sky as Jane pulled up in her cruiser alongside Maura's Mercedes. Jane had left Maura's first but had stopped off at the nearest open coffee shop and picked up a double shot to keep for them both. As she climbed out of the car and headed towards the tape, she shot Maura a quick grin and handed over the takeaway cup.

"Thank you, Detective." Maura grinned, she loved the little moments like this. Being the centre of Jane's attention was something she was enjoying, a lot.

"What? nothing for us?" Frost said, yawning into the back of his hand.

"Sorry guys, but us girls gotta stick together." Jane smirked. "What do we have?" She turned their attention back to the body. Another young woman apparently bludgeoned to death. Maura was already squatting down, taking liver temperature and a cursory glance over the body.

Maura passed her coffee to the lab tech to place away from the scene while she worked. She felt a little tired, and the caffeine would definitely help deal with the lack of sleep, but it was worth every second of the time spent naked in the arms of Jane Rizzoli.

"I am going to call this a homicide," she acknowledged to the three waiting detectives.

"No shit." Jane grinned and received a glare from the ME.

"Detective Rizzoli, may I remind you that this is a crime scene and as such I would appreciate your complete attention." She tilted her head and held the detective's gaze.

Jane was momentarily silent. The shot of arousal that had coursed through her system had shocked her. "Sure, Dr Isles." She licked her lower lip before biting it. Her eyes sparkled as the Doctor's eyes softened.

"Frost, ya wanna grab a uni and canvas the area?" Korsak said, breaking the spell the two women seemed to be in. Jane turned her attention to him and waited. "Jane, a word?" His head nodded away from the body and they walked a few feet, out of earshot.

"You and the Doc?"

"What about us?" Jane answered, reaching up to scratch at the back of her neck, her gaze wandering back across to look at Maura.

"Look, it might be none of my business, but if you're trying to keep a lid on it, it's not working." He grinned. Korsak had known Jane for as long as she had worked Homicide. He knew her preferences, and he knew she didn't like to flaunt it. But whatever this was with the ME was something new altogether.

"That obvious, huh?" She breathed deeply and let it out in a loud huff. "She's different, Vince. I dunno what it is but, she's all I can think about," she said honestly to her old partner.

Vince Korsak glanced across at the new ME as she went about her business. He could see the attraction, she was a beautiful woman. Elegant and intelligent, a little quirky maybe, but he could see the attraction. "I get it, I really do." He smiled at Jane. "Just try and keep it together, huh? We got a murder to solve."

"Sure, focused," she said. Both her hands came up and pointed forwards.

"I take it Angela doesn't know?" he chuckled. He knew Jane's mother almost as well as he knew Jane.

"No, and I'm not ready for that, so…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know nothing." He zipped his lips and Jane grinned.

"Detectives!" Maura called out, gaining their attention. "I have something for you," she said, waving a wallet in the air at them. They moved with speed back to the body. "Our victim appears to be Tamara Shazim."

Jane took the wallet and opened it to reveal an expired driver's licence. "Appears? I think we can say this is her." She held up the license for Maura and Korsak to see. The photo showed a tan-skinned woman with dark black shoulder-length hair, just like the victim. She could concede that the face wasn't going to tell her much, not with the damage the killer had caused, but she was pretty certain it was Tamara Shazim.

"I won't be able to confirm the identity until I can get her back to the lab…"

"Maura, it's her," Jane tried once more.

"Detective, I will not make assumptions. This is a Jane Doe until such time as her identity is confirmed."

Jane considered the fact that Dr Isles was sexy as hell when riled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Oh, Dr Isles, that new tea you asked about? I got it," Angela called out as Maura wandered past the café. Phone in hand, she was grinning to herself about the latest text message from Jane. Things were going well; they'd been seeing each other for over a month now, and Angela was none the wiser. It had actually been quite fun, sneaking around, like lovestruck teenagers.

Maura turned to find herself the subject of a different Rizzoli grin. "Angela, I have told you, it's Maura," she said, grinning and wandering inside the café area. "I can't believe you got it so quickly. I guess I'd best have one."

"Oh, you better believe it, once I set my mind to something…have you seen Jane this morning?" she asked, suddenly changing topics. Maura was amazed at how easily both Rizzoli women could do that. At times she hadn't managed to keep up and would be left confused by the entire conversation, but she was gradually getting used to it.

"Uh, I did." Of course she had seen Jane this morning. In bed while they made love, the shower afterwards, the car on the way into work, in her office for kisses before work.

"Did she look happy to you?" Angela asked as she went about making the tea, "Because, I think she looks happy and she's been like that for a while now, it's not normal. She hasn't shouted at me for days," she continued to say over her shoulder as she watched the tea steep.

"Oh, uh, well yes I suppose she did look happy." Maura's phone pinged a new text and she briefly looked down to see Jane's name appear along with the first half of the text: _you look so hot when you…_

Angela was now facing her, pushing the takeaway cup across the counter towards her. "She's seeing someone."

Maura gulped. A hot flush burned her cheeks and she was sure Angela would notice. Maybe she knew, had they been that obvious? Jane had said that Detective Korsak had worked it out. "Uh, you think so?" She barely stammered a reply under the intense gaze from Angela.

The brunette nodded. "Pretty sure of it, she gets like that when she's seeing someone. I dunno why she hides it, it's not like I'd disapprove."

"Well I am sure when she's ready to tell you, I mean, if she is…uh, seeing someone." She took a sip of her drink to try and hide behind it. The liquid was hot, too hot, and she burnt her lip.

"I guess…anyway, what about you? Love on the horizon?"

Maura coughed, the hot water now burning her tongue. "I, uh…yes." God, why couldn't she just lie? It would be so much easier, but the thought of going vasovagal right now just didn't bear thinking about. And she liked Angela, she didn't want to outright lie to her.

"Oh really? Another doctor? Is he hot?" She winked.

Maura was about to inform Angela that actually it was a woman, but her phone rang. She looked down to see Jane's name and smiled. "I'm sorry, I need to take this." She flicked the answer button and placed the phone to her ear, turning on her heels as she answered, "Hello,"

"I see my mother has you pinned down," Jane's gruff voice said quietly through the speaker. "This is your escape call."

Maura grinned and walked towards the exit. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere my mother can't see." Jane chuckled as Maura looked around. "Higher." Jane's clue had Maura look up. At the top of the staircase she saw her lover crouched down, looking through the railings. "Hi."

"Hi," Maura stopped walking and just enjoyed looking up at the view. "She thinks you're seeing someone." She didn't need to hear the groan from Jane to know it had happened. The eye roll was obvious, even from this distance. "She asked if I was seeing someone."

"And?"

"I couldn't lie."

"Maura!" Jane stood and began to descend the stairs. "She is going to pester you for details." Maura watched her move, sleek like a feline. Her long mane, hanging loose today, hid her face a little as she dodged other people.

"I know." She kept the phone to her ear and listened to Jane's breathing. It calmed her a little. Everything about Jane calmed her. She still had the phone held against her ear when Jane was standing right in front of her, eyebrow raised. She dropped the hand that held the phone and thrust it back into her pocket. "I can just avoid the café."

"Really? After she went all out to get you those fancy teas you love so much?"

Maura grimaced. "I know, she's just too kind and caring."

"This is my mother we're talking about, right?" Jane screwed up her face in confusion. Maura playfully slapped her arm. "Ow, that hurt."

"No, it didn't." Maura grinned.

"Meet me for lunch?"

"Actual lunch…or?" Maura licked her lips slowly, and Jane couldn't stop her eyes from following her tongue. "I'll take that as…or…" She chuckled and walked away, leaving Jane to think about that.

"Not fair, Maura!" she called out over her shoulder. "So not fair," she mumbled to herself as she turned and watched Maura's backside sway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The rooftop bar Maura was currently sitting at was still bathed in sunshine at 5:30 in the afternoon. It was going to be a balmy night. She had in mind hot and steamy, but that wouldn't be weather-related. Jane was joining her.

The case they had been working on was still in full swing. Three more young women had turned up battered to death on the streets of Boston, and it was looking more than likely that one person was responsible; a serial killer. But for now, some R&R time was in order.

While she waited for Jane, she perused the cocktail menu and considered ordering one. She wasn't driving, and she wasn't on call either. A Long Island iced tea looked suitable, but that was something she had had many times. She wanted to try something new. She giggled at Sex on the Beach and then her mind wandered to a different tangent: sex with Jane on a beach. In the end she went for an Aviation. Gin based, but it had crème de Violette that turned it a little purple. She was sold by the maraschino cherry at the bottom.

"Starting without me," the voice whispered hoarsely into her ear, sending a shot of arousal straight to her core. She leant back into the warmth of the body she knew was still standing there.

"God, the things you do to me," she whispered back.

"Uh huh, tell me about them?" Jane squeezed her shoulders before sliding into the seat next to her. She signalled the barman and ordered another two of the purple drinks. "Is it nice?"

"Very." Maura giggled as she sipped the last remnants of the first. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Do I need to?" Jane raised a brow and leant in, her lips ghosting Maura's cheek as her voice spoke quietly by her ear once more. "The last thing I want tonight is for you to fall asleep before I am done with you."

The barman returned with two glasses and set them down beside them. He coughed gently to gain attention. Jane sat back confidently in her chair, pulled a twenty from her pocket, and passed it across to him. He looked between the two of them and grinned. "Enjoy, Ladies."

They retreated to a quiet table nestled into the corner. For Maura, these moments meeting Jane and sneaking about were a little exciting. She would spend hours researching places they could visit or meet each other, but she longed for the time when they would be able to just…be.

"This is nice," Jane said. She reached for Maura's hand, threaded their fingers together and smiled.

"Yes. The view here is spectacular." Maura grinned as she kept her eyes firmly on Jane.

Jane blushed. "So, the things I do to you? Gonna share?"

Maura took a sip of her drink as she considered the question. "No, I don't think I am."

"Huh, okay." Jane smirked and sipped her drink some more.

"I think you can work it out." She took another sip and stared at Jane. The way they looked at each other lately, she had compared to sex: both of them undressing and fantasising as they stared at one another. It was exciting and erotic, considerably arousing too. They were doing it now.

"Okay, I've worked it out," Jane said in a hurry. "Let's go." She grabbed for Maura's hand and was just standing to pull her up when she heard a familiar laugh. She came to a halt so fast that as Maura rose she fell against her chest. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Maura looked around but Jane grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the seat. "Jane?"

"Shh."

"Did you just shush me?" Maura said more loudly. If there was one thing she disliked, it was being shushed.

Jane turned quickly to face her. "Maura, please keep it down, I'm trying to listen."

They both sat quietly with ears at the ready. And then she heard it: the faint sound of someone else speaking, silence while somebody else replied, and then laughter. Familiar laughter.

Deftly, Jane poked her head out and around the corner to look. There, sitting not more than ten feet away, was Angela Rizzoli. Jane jumped back into her chair. "Shit, my mother is here."

"What?" Maura bent forwards to see for herself. "She can't be, I researched this."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, Maura, but peer-reviewed bar drinking research probably ain't a thing!" Jane said, her tone of voice a little irritated. "Look, she's right there." She pointed to the table and finally noticed something else. "And she's with a man!" Jane's mouth opened into a shocked O. "Who the hell is that?"

"I imagine he is her date, though as you know, I do not like to assume. However, with the evidence…"

"Maura! My mother does not date."

"Well, clearly…" Maura nudged her head sideways towards them, "she does."

Jane glared. "It's not funny, Maura."

"Oh, I thought it kinda was." Maura giggled. Jane moved in, her mouth so close that when she spoke, her lips brushed the shell of Maura's ear.

"All the while she sits there, we're not fucking."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed." Jane replied, her lips a thin line of frustration.

 **AN: Still enjoying? remember, if you've run out of things to read... i have three books available on Amazon! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Frustrated wasn't the only word that Maura had in her arsenal of linguistics. She could throw in unfulfilled, unsatisfied, vexed, irked; she could go on, but none of this was going to solve her problem.

Angela Rizzoli liked to enjoy her dates. Like, all night long. They had a starter, followed by a main course. They then had wine and chatted before finally deciding to share a dessert, but not content with that, they then had coffees and a digestif, and all the while Jane had kept them ensconced in the little corner with the waiter bringing them snacks and more drinks!

So many drinks that by 9 pm, Maura was falling asleep and ready for bed, but it wasn't until nearly ten that Angela and her date finally left. By the time Jane had arranged a taxi and they'd gotten back to Maura's, the arousal and excitement from earlier had all but been forgotten.

So, now here she was, stuck in the morgue working on the body of a lonely spinster, wondering if that was how her own life would eventually turn out. It had been three days since their date had become Angela's date, and so far, Maura had barely seen Jane.

She was in detective mode as she tried to establish just who it was that her mother was dating. They had only seen the back of him. Slightly greying, medium build, nothing much for Jane to go on. Maura had ignored her last four text messages that had all been about the mystery man. It didn't interest Maura in any way other than to acknowledge that Angela was happy. And it certainly didn't interest her that her girlfriend would rather spend her time interrogating her mother about her love life than dealing with her own!

There was a stomping of boots and the swish of the door opening. "Maura, is your phone not working?" Jane said hurriedly. "I've been texting you all morning."

"Yes, I am aware," she replied without so much as looking up from her cadaver.

Jane watched her for a moment. No eye sex. Something was clearly wrong. "So, uh I was wondering…" Nothing. Not so much as a glance from Maura. "We uh, we could maybe have dinner tonight?"

Maura sighed. She placed her scalpel down gently and raised up from the bent over position she had been in. Slowly she turned to Jane, her eyes narrowed as she considered her options. "Quite frankly, Jane, if I never see a dinner date for a month, it won't be long enough." She pulled off her latex gloves and took a step towards Jane. She noticed the gulp that her girlfriend took. "I am past dinner. I do not need or want a drink." She continued to move like a panther stalking its prey. "What I want is what I was promised, do we understand one another?"

Jane nodded.

"And furthermore, I do not want to hear about your mother's love life!" She prodded Jane's shoulder. "She is entitled to her privacy. The only reason we are sneaking around like teenagers is because you-" She prodded once more as she emphasised the word. "You want privacy! Do you know what irony means, Jane? Do you?"

Jane nodded once again.

"Right, then I suggest you pick me up at 7 pm and I do mean 7 pm, Jane, and then you take me home, I don't care if it's my or your bed, actually, I don't care if it's a bed at all! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Maura." Before she could say another word, her phone rang. "I'll speak to you later then," she said, turning to leave.

"7 pm, Jane!"

~R&I~

She had needed a caffeinated pick-me-up and took the easy option of wandering upstairs to the café. Angela was behind the counter as usual, and she sauntered over with a smile on her face. "Hey Maura,"

"Hi Angela."

"So, what brings you to me this fine afternoon? Green tea?"

Maura checked out the board that listed all of the alternatives before finally agreeing to a green tea.

"So, how's things in the dead people department?"

Maura smiled, the way Angela asked it was always comical rather than hurtful. "Oh, ya know, quiet."

"I bet," Angela chuckled. "Still, beats all the low life Jane has to deal with."

At the mention of Jane's name, Maura felt her cheeks heat. "Yes, I guess you're right." She mooched about in her bag for her wallet.

"Ya know, I think I have it figured out."

"Have what figured out?" Maura asked, handing over a $5.

Angela turned to put the money in the till. "Who Jane is seeing." She spun back around and held her hand out for Maura to take her change.

"Really? Who?" Why did she ask? God, wasn't this already more uncomfortable than any other conversation she had ever had to have?

Angela leant across the counter and looked both ways to make sure nobody was listening. "So, I know she told you. Cos, she said she did, so I'm not breaking any confidence is saying this, but it's a woman."

Maura checked beneath her feet, the Earth was still there! She wanted it to open up and swallow her whole, anything to get out of this predicament. "A uh, a woman?"

Angela narrowed her eyes at her. "Yeah, when it's a guy she just tells me to mind my own business, but when it's a woman…well, she goes into stealth mode." She threw her hands up. "I don't know why, she knows I don't care." She leant back against the counter again. "But, whoever it is, it's serious. Like marriage material serious."

"H-how do you know that?" Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she mentally kicked herself for continuing on with this torture.

"Simple, she asked me today if I had heard of Bella Donna's, ya know the classy place with the rooftop bar?" Maura nodded. "So, I said yes, of course I have, it's the place that her cousin Anna used for her reception, and ya know what she said to me?" Maura shook her head. "She said, it's the kinda place she would take a date to if it was serious, and guess what?" She beamed now as she got to the part that obvious made her happiest. "Last Friday, I was there with a date, nothing special, just a guy who asked me out and I figured why not, it's been a while, anyway…" She checked left and right again before continuing. "Jane was there. I don't think she saw me, but when we arrived, she was just walking over to a table in the far corner. I couldn't see who she was with, but they stayed there all night. I made Derek order dessert, coffee, even a digestif, all in the hope that Jane would leave and I'd catch a glimpse, but no…in the end I had to put poor Derek out of his misery, he really thought he was hitting second base!" She laughed. "Anyway, I've kept you too long, I know how important your work is."

"Right…I uh." Dumbfounded, that's what Maura Isles was right now. Dumfounded.

 **AN: So, Jane's investigating Angela and Angela is investigating Jane!... poor Maura! haha**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jane arrived promptly, dead on 7 pm as instructed. She had pulled her hair back and tied it high, exposing her neck and, with the way her shirt's first three buttons were opened, a great expanse of collarbone and just the very top of her bra. Maura licked her lips subconsciously in anticipation.

They had ended up at Maura's, less likely to be interrupted by anyone barging in, and when she said anyone, she actually meant Angela. The Rizzoli matriarch had already almost caught them. Twice, Maura had had to hide out. Once in the closet! It was something she wasn't prepared to do again, and she had warned Jane as such.

So, here they were, naked and cavorting on Maura's couch. Straddling Jane's slim hips was a position Maura found she enjoyed. The Detective's deft fingers easily probed her depths. She had control though; she chose the speed and force with which she rode those delicious digits. She considered the possibility of approaching the idea of Jane wearing an appendage, longing for both hands to explore her, but for now she was truly satisfied with the attention she was getting.

Jane knew how to build her up: nipping and sucking with her mouth, pinching and stroking with her other hand. Every touch was orchestrated to bring her to climax.

Her head was thrown back as Jane's palm settled in the small of her back, holding her safely as she ground down and rose up those last few times. Jane's thumb nestled against her, pressure building until, unable to hold it off any longer, she came with a silent scream and then a whimper as she collapsed against Jane's sweat-sheened chest.

"Fuck, Maura," Jane gasped, her eyes intently watching as Maura had succumbed to her, "I don't think I've ever had sex as good as this."

Maura swallowed, took deep breaths, and enjoyed the last waves of orgasm as they rippled through her. "Mm me too." She found Jane's lips and in an instant her arousal spiked again. "I need to taste you," she purred as she slid from Jane's lap and parted her thighs, "right now."

~R&I~

It wasn't Angela that disturbed Maura's lie in. Jane's phone rang first. "Rizzoli." Followed swiftly by, "Isles."

A body had been found in a dumpster, yet another young woman whose life path had taken a downward turn and led her into the hands of a serial killer. Her fate, it seemed, was to be bludgeoned to death in a dark alleyway before being tossed aside like trash. It broke Maura's heart each time they found one. There was no pattern, nothing about the girls was remotely similar. All were different: Black, Hispanic, White. This latest one was Asian. "Probably Korean," Maura said. "Bone structure would suggest as such, but I'll know better once we get her into the lab."

Jane shook her head and looked around her. "Ya know, maybe it's not the girls themselves that's the trigger or pattern. Maybe it's here?"

Korsak looked at her and waited.

"What do you mean, Jane?" asked Frost, his attention on her completely.

"I mean, here." She swept her arm around. "He always lures them or takes them to an alley. Somewhere like this: dark and filthy. This is where he kills them, leaves them. Maybe it's the dump site that's important to him?"

"You could be onto something," Korsak agreed. "Okay, let's get back to the station and start going through old cases. Maybe something in this perp's past will show up?"

Maura was listening in and piped up. "Look for a woman murdered in an alley, most likely a hooker, maybe twenty years ago?"

"You think this guy's mother was a victim?" Jane said.

"Maybe, he certainly feels anger towards these women. A child left behind by a hooker mother who was murdered would fit."

Jane smiled at her. It was good to finally have an M.E. that actually cared about the victims. Not like Pike and his predecessor, both of whom were more interested in the glory they could garner from any titbit of evidence they might come across. Jane often wondered just how much evidence had gone unfound. "Thanks, Maura. Let me know when you're doing the autopsy and I'll come down."

"Sure, Jane."

~R&I~

The BRIC was quiet, other than the sound of fingers tapping on keyboards and paper rustling as page after page was turned, read, and turned again. The three detectives had been at it for almost two hours when Jane's desk phone rang. Frost was closest and picked it up.

"Jane, there is someone downstairs, says he wants to talk to you." He repeated the message as he placed the phone back down on the hook.

"Who?"

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted now was an interruption. "Go on, take a break and bring back coffee," Korsak said with a grin. She groaned but stood up and grabbed her wallet.

"Fine, but next time it's your turn," she said, pointing at Frost.

"Sugar and cream," he shouted at her retreating back. He got the finger as a reply.

Coming out of the elevator, Jane saw instantly who it was that wanted to speak to her. She considered turning around and heading back upstairs, but the lack of coffee wouldn't go down well. In his uniform, all spit-polished shiny, stood Casey Jones. He smiled at her and she tried not to grimace, but she failed and the smile dropped from his face instantly.

"Hey Jane," he said, straightening up a she approached.

"What are you doing here, Casey?" she sighed. "Three coffees Ma," she shouted over his shoulder to Angela.

"Hey Janie."

"So, what are you doing here?" she said again, turning back to face him. He looked smug.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go for a drink with me."

Her brow raised. "I'm sorry, what?"

"A drink, I thought maybe now that you'd had time to think about things, we could pick up where we left off?"

She almost laughed out loud. "Casey." She pointed to a table and led him to it. "I thought I made myself clear when we last spoke. I'm not interested."

He smiled at her, that smug smile that she hadn't liked the first time. "Well, I thought that maybe, you'd rather people didn't find out."

She leant in and asked, "Find out what?"

He chuckled and looked across at Angela. "You know?" When Jane said nothing more, he continued. "Your little dalliances with women."

"Oh, that!" She looked a little shocked, for his benefit only. "You mean, if I don't go out with you again, you'll tell my Ma that I like pussy more than I like you?"

The smile faded from his face, but he leant in and spoke more quietly. "I wouldn't quite put it like that, Jane."

"I see, hey Ma?" she called out, getting Angela's attention. "Casey here has something he wants to tell you."

"Oh, what's that?" Angela smiled as she rounded the counter and brought Jane's order to her.

"Oh, uh, Mrs Rizzoli," he stammered, his cheeks blushing.

"Well, go on… tell her," Jane encouraged. Her lips twitched as she fought to deny the smile itching at her lips. When he wasn't forthcoming, she continued. "Ma, Casey would like you to know that I like women."

Angela looked between them, nonplussed. "Oh…why?"

"Why?" Jane said to Casey, the smile now forcing its way through.

"Uh." He seemed stumped for an answer.

"Shall I explain?" Jane smirked and winked at her mother. "Casey thinks he can blackmail me into going out with him again, by threatening to tell you that I like girls too."

"Oh, that's terrible. I thought you were a nice guy, that's why I encouraged Janie to date you," Angela admonished the humiliated soldier. "I mean, I've known that fact since she was 16 and brought home Julianna… what was her name?"

"Taylor," Jane informed her. "And it was more like bullied me into dating him."

"Oh yes, Julianna Taylor, such a lovely girl." She watched as Casey grew redder in the face, anger now replacing embarrassment. "Jane has had some very nice girlfriends… and boyfriends, though I am not sure I'll be adding you to that list." She looked at him with disdain before turning back to Jane. "I did not bully you, I simply pointed out that grandbabies might be nice."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well if you're both done laughing at me, then I'll leave." Casey stood, just as Maura entered the café. "What's she doing here?" He pointed and pouted a little more. "Did you call her just to rub it in?"

Jane turned to see Maura standing like a deer in the headlights. She sucked in a breath and looked at her mother.

"Actually Casey, Doctor Isles works here, why would Jane call her?" Angela asked, confused by the man's reaction.

"Because, that's the woman she left me for!" He said before stomping out of the café. Angela looked at Jane and then Maura, and then back at Jane.

"Care to explain?"

 **AN: Oooooo Cats out the bag!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Jane, we can't just avoid your mother," Maura said as she was dragged by the elbow from the café with Angela calling after them.

"Oh, we can and we will."

"You're being ridiculous," Maura said, pulling her arm free and coming to a halt. "We're going to have to deal with this, she deserves to know…we deserve her to know," she implored, touching Jane's arm gently. "I like sneaking around, I do, but I think it's time to stop now."

"You don't understand Maura, she is going to start planning our wedding! You'll have had three kids by the time she's finished and…"

"Why will I be having our children?"

"Because…" Her phone rang and stopped her mid-flow. It was Korsak. She answered and listened, cutting the phone off. "I gotta go, they found something." She leant in and kissed Maura. From the corner of her eye she saw her mother watching. "You're right, I'll talk to her." Jane smiled before turning and sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. Maura moved just as fast down them, back to the safety of the morgue and away from Angela and her questions.

~R&I~

Daniel Murphy had been a kid who had been thrust into the social care system at the age of seven. His lonely life had begun as an addict, born to a woman who lived by the streets. The irony being that with his birth, she had cleaned herself up. But, raising a child single-handedly when you have no experience with anything other than the streets is tough, and Deidre Murphy had ended up back on the corners and back alleys selling herself for a few dollars. At the start it was just a cash transaction; a way to pay the bills, but slowly she was dragged back into the seedy world of drugs to numb the pain. When Daniel was seven, his mother was bludgeoned to death in an alley off of Drummond St. The killer was never found.

Jane and Frost tracked him down to a hostel in the city. He made a run for it and the Detectives gave chase.

~R&I~

She heard a commotion. Members of her team were shouting at someone. Maura moved swiftly from her seat at the desk to the door, swinging it wide open to be met with Angela, wide-eyed and fearful.

"Maura, we gotta go," she said urgently as she shrugged off the lab tech trying to stop her from getting into Dr Isles' office.

"Angela, please. Can we do this later?" Maura pleaded. The last thing she wanted was to be the talk of the lab over her affair with Detective Rizzoli.

"Maura, listen to me. We need to go… it's Jane."

Maura felt her heart stop. At least that's what she thought people meant when they said it, because scientifically, she knew that would mean she was no longer alive. "Jane?"

"She's at the hospital." Angela grabbed Maura's arm and pulled, just the same way that Jane had tugged her along earlier.

"Is she okay?" Feeling nauseous, Maura felt her head spinning.

"I don't know. Frankie just came running through the café and shouted at me. I came straight to get you." She stopped to stare into Maura's face, her eyes narrowing. "You love her, right?"

Maura nodded. "I do, but I haven't told her yet."

~R&I~

She could hear her before she laid eyes on her. Maura smiled as she listened to the brash and vulgar language Jane was using. Strangely, she felt herself relax as the worry and concern lifted a little. Anyone else shouting and hollering like that would have caused her to wince and wonder about their upbringing, but it just seemed so…Jane!

She felt Angela grasp her arm and squeeze gently. "Oh, thank God."

They rounded the corner and found the cubicle that was doing its best to contain Detective Jane Rizzoli. Its curtains flapped randomly as she tried and failed to get her hands on her clothes.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you sit your butt back down on that bed and let these people help you." Angela was not someone to be messed with clearly, Maura considered as she watched her girlfriend retreat instantly back into bed.

"Ma! Don't call me that," she muttered as the nurse pulled the blanket back over her legs.

"It's your name," Angela continued. "Maura, you want to try and make her see sense?"

At the mention of her name, Maura snapped out of it. She had been completely bemused to discover Jane's middle name. "I uh…" She looked to Jane and her gaze softened; she couldn't be mad at her. She was worried for her, worried for herself too. To lose Jane would be too much. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Maura. I just need to go home and relax and…ya know?" She winked.

"I think that might not be…"

"Aw Maura, come on. It's just a little bang on the head," she pleaded, big brown eyes boring into her. "You're a doctor,"  
"I'm a medical examiner, Jane!"

"Still a doctor." Jane continued. She flapped at Maura as the doctor tried to examine her head wound.

"How am I supposed to say yes and take you home when you won't even let me examine the wound I'd be expected to look after!?" She stood, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at the brooding detective.

 **AN: So... will Maura take Jane home? Will Angela organise the first grandchild? Find out in the next thrilling installment ... ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

She was allowed home on the condition that she stayed with Maura. Angela had attempted to complain, but her lack of a medical degree deemed her unfit. Jane breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered herself into the cushions that Maura had placed on the couch for her.

She was barely comfortable when she realised that Maura was crying. "Maura, what's wrong?" Jane attempted to stand, but a firm hand against her shoulder held her down.

"Jane, don't…you need to rest. I – I'm fine…I just…I was so worried, and I think its just hit me how close I was to losing you."

Jane patted her lap. "Come here, please." She held out a hand and gently tugged her lover towards her. "I'm fine."

"This time!" Maura said as Jane wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to. He just caught me with a…he got ahead of us and when he realised he couldn't outrun us, he hid behind a dumpster. As I caught up, he clocked me with a plank of wood."

Maura had never dated anyone that even so much as had a fight, let alone was attacked in the line of their work. She had never dated a cop before either. It was all so distressing. Jane had a couple of stitches to the back of head. You couldn't even see them, she had so much hair covering the tiny area they had shaved, but Maura knew it was there and she winced as she subconsciously felt it. "I love you," she blurted. Her hand flew to her mouth the instant the words were out. "Oh, I am sorry, that wasn't how…I didn't mean to…"

Jane grasped her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Does it matter how we say it, as long as we say it?"

"I guess not. I do though, I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli." She smirked.

"Oh, really?" Jane grinned. "You wanna play hardball? Don't think that I don't know yours, Dorothea!" Their eyes met and held before they kissed tenderly. Maura was aware that kissing was as far as she was going to take things, even though her body was screaming out for Jane's touch. She could feel Jane's fingers attempting to sneak beneath her shirt. "Uh-uh," Maura said, pulling away. She licked her kiss-swollen lips and grinned. "No shenanigans, lady."

"What? I didn't do anything." Jane returned the grin.

Maura pushed up and stood, barely keeping her balance. "You know exactly what you were doing. You're a bad patient."

"It's not my fault that my Doctor is the hottest woman in the room."

Maura grinned. How easy it was; Jane said all the right things, and meant them. How long had she yearned for this, for someone just like Jane, and now she had her, and she loved her.

The doorbell rang out. Interrupting any further idea that Jane might have had, Maura narrowed her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

~R&I~

There was a silence that Maura wasn't used to. Her family spent long periods of time not speaking to one another, not through any argument or stand off but simply because they didn't need to be in each other's pockets like the Rizzolis were. She felt uncomfortable as Angela sat opposite them both, teacup perched upon her knee, staring with one brow raised as she waited for the explanation she felt she was due.

Maura looked to her right, to Jane, nudging her with an elbow. Raven locks turned her way and Maura used her eyes to point towards Angela. When Jane rolled her own eyes, Maura couldn't help the tiny smirk that appeared on her lips.

"Look, Ma," Jane began. "The thing is, Maura and I, well…"

"I know all about Maura and you, Janie. What I want to know is why all the big secret, why couldn't you just tell me?" She placed the china cup and saucer on the table.

"Because Ma, it's my life and sometimes I don't want everyone knowing stuff."

"I'm your mother, I'm not everyone." Her voice was raised and Maura realised that this was just the way in which they spoke to one another. She relaxed a little. "Don't you think that if I'd known you were into Maura, I'd be happy for you? I am happy for you, Jane." She looked across at Maura and smiled. "You too, Maura."

"Thank you, Angela."

"I'm sorry, Ma. I just…" Jane looked towards Maura and smiled. "I've only ever been in love once before Ma." Maura's eyes widened as she listened to Jane.

"Julianna Taylor?" Angela asked. She sat forwards in her chair and her focus softened on her daughter.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, Julianna, and now, Maura." She reached out for her hand and turned to face her. "I love you, Maura. I want all the things my Ma is desperate for…with you." She squeezed Maura's hand and felt the same back as a lonely tear slid down Maura's face. She wasn't sad. Jane reached up and wiped it away. "I want marriage and kids, the whole shebang!"

"The whole shebang?" Maura grinned. Her face lit up like a child on its first Christmas morning. Jane laughed. Her head shook and she winced. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Maura." She grinned as she gingerly touched the area on the back of her head, but her eyes never left Maura's face. "So?"

Confusion wrapped itself around Maura's mind as she tried to fathom out what Jane was asking. "So?"

Jane laughed again before she forced herself forward and slid to the floor. "It's not how I planned, I mean…well, I didn't plan, otherwise I'd have a…" She looked over at Angela. "Ma, can I borrow Nonna's…" Jane didn't get to finish before Angela was up on her feet, grinning from ear to ear as she fiddled with her finger and passed the golden ring to Jane. "Maura Dorothea Isles, would you do me the honour of agreeing to marry me?"

Maura thought back to that night, months ago, when a Goddess walked into a bar and threw a drink over a man that wasn't worthy of her. A Goddess who knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was Maura.

"Uh, Maura?"

"Oh," she laughed, her face alive and happy. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you."

The Goddess and the Doctor: it couldn't be a more perfect ending.

 **AN: And so we come to the end of another Rizzles fanfic.. thanks for travelling on this journey with me!**


End file.
